AIM Chat
by RavePartyShuffle
Summary: AIM chat between the Cullen's. It may get a little bad so I'm gonna have it at M. Major OOC. Tell me what you think good or bad just tell me. I know it has been done over and over but I'm bored and it keeps me entertained.
1. Chapter 1

**Cullen and Hale AIM chat **

**Rosalie: Smexy_Rose**

**Emmett: RosaliesTeddyBear **

**Alice: UltimatePixie **

**Jasper: EMOxPixie**

**Edward: Pianolove**

**Bella: Edwardismyeverything**

**Smexy_Rose has signed on…**

**UltimatePixie has signed on…**

**Smexy_Rose:** Alice?

**UltimatePixie:** Ya Rose?

**Smexy_Rose:** Have u seen my Teddy Bear?

**UltimatePixie:** He went off with Jazzy

**Smexy_Rose:** …Jazz must die

**UltimatePixie:** O.O WHY?!

**Smexy_Rose:** Because I want my teddy bear. I'm horny and I want him.

**UltimatePixie:** TMI didn't n2k the last part

**Smexy_Rose:** Srry

**UltimatePixie has signed off…**

**Smexy_Rose:** Oh well… I WANT EMMETT!

**Smexy_Rose has signed off…**

**Later that Day…**

**Smexy_Rose has signed on…**

**UltimatePixie has signed on…**

**UltimatePixie:** Did u find him?

**Smexy_Rose:** Yep

**UltimatePixie:** Did u kill my Jazzy

**Smexy_Rose:** He was nowhere to be found so no

**UltimatePixie:** YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! My baby is safe!!!!

**Smexy_Rose:** Yep. OMG Emmett don't do that!

**UltimatePixie:** What ig going on

**Smexy_Rose:** Lgblkrjbluyegsblihjdbflzigf loiubfdliugfbd coighfkdjsbf

**Smexy_Rose has signed off…**

**UltimatePixie:** Rose…. Ohh I see it now

**UltimatePixie has signed off…**


	2. AN

Okay this is an A/N. I'm sorry for that but I need to tell everyone something and I also have a few questions.

**Updating stories**

Okay so I have some stories that haven't been updated in over 6 months so I'm ganna make a schedule as to when they will be updated. Now this will go from the one that has the longest back up to the one most recent. If I don't get a review from someone saying they want the story to continue then I will cancel the story completely. Now I will give everyone a week to review and tell me if you want the story to continue. As long as I get just one review I will continue it. The only story that is not in danger of being canceled right now is Country Girls and Southern Boys because I have updated that last week and I got a ton of review and am still getting review. So here is the schedule:

1.

AIM Chat  
Last Updated: 7-12-09 Will be updated- Whenever I get bored

2.

Business and Pleasure  
Last Updated: 2-17-09 Will be updated-1/18/10

3.

Country Girls and Southern Boys  
Last Updated: 1-3-10 Will be updated- 1/25/10

4.

St Josephs School for the Gifted  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/22/10

5.

When Home Coming isn't Enough  
Last Updated: 5-27-09 Will be updated- 1/24/10

Now I might updated they before that time but no story will be updated before the 18th other that Country Girls and Southern Boys. So I hope to get reviews for all of the stories. And to all the fans of Business and Pleasure I have half a chapter written already so if you really want it review. I know I said before that it was canceled but I changed my mind.

**Up Coming Stories**

Okay so I do have a couple of stories that I have coming. For those of you who are fans of The Life of Love and Heartbreak the sequels are coming soon. I know I have been saying that for a wile but they will be coming soon.

As for the sequel for The Life of Love and Heartbreak, for Rosalie's POV the name will be _**You Can't Always Trust Family**_ and for Alice's POV it will be _**How Do you Love Me Now. **_

Now for Rosalie's POV it will be about her and Emmett in France, about his family and how they act with the young English Princess. It will also be about the monarchy and what is to come. I'm ganna have a few twists and turns with Emmett's family and Rosalie.

Now for Alice's POV she is to become Queen and she wished Jasper to be her King but what about Timothy. He is the one Alice is promised to and he is a controlling old basted. Will Alice get what she wants or will her life be a masterpiece on the outside but a painful existence on the inside?

I also have another story that will be up soon called _**Soldier**__**,**_ Emmett and Jasper are Navy SEAL's but what will they think when their superiors are two females. Will they learn that even women can be SEAL's. Will they treat the girls like equals? I did lose the couple of chapters I had written for this store when I was in Kentucky over the summer so I will have to re-write them. But I hope to have them up as soon as I can.

There is also another story I want to do but I don't know if everyone will like it. It will be called _**Can Love Survive.**_ Emmett and Jasper are best friends and also drug addicts. Everyone in school knows, especially Jaspers sister Rosalie. It is also well known that Emmett and Rosalie have feelings for one another but she won't take him in the drugged up state he is always in. Will he be able to leave the drugs behind or will his feelings for Rose be thrown away for the drugs that rule his life?

Okay so tell me what you thing about all of these stories that I hope you all will like. I want what you really think. Even if you flat out hate the idea. I want to know.

**Original Story**

Okay so I have this original story that I have been writing for a while. I want to know if any of you with to read it and tell me what you think. Right now I only have the first chapter and the plot typed up but if you want to read it I would really like to know what you think. And as always I want the flat out truth. No 'Ohh its good' if you think it sucks some major ass. I want the truth.

Well love always,

Brokenhearted

P.S. Press the little green button and review.


End file.
